Eavesdropping
by obsessivee
Summary: JamesLily oneshot set in their seventh year, Lily overhears an exchange between Snape and James, and hears something that will change their relationship forever. A bit unrealistic I have to admit, but I was bored. kind of fluffy, sorry it was unintended


It was October, and the new school year was in full swing. Lily Evans was walking down the hallway when she heard it. It was the eavesdrop of the century. It was the exchange that would change her life forever.

"What's the matter, Potter? Cat's got your wand?" Evil snickers filled the air.

"Oh, shut up, Snape," came James's retort.

"Don't you want to curse me? Levicorpus maybe?" Snape snarled.

"No, I don't, so if you could just let me by, that'd be great," James said. Lily was shocked. He wasn't going to hex Snape?

It was a new voice now: the cold voice of Bellatrix Black. "Why so eager to leave, Potter? Usually you'd jump at a chance to hex one of us."

A murmur came from a slew of male voices, ones Lily associated with Slytherins.

"Well, I've changed, _Bellatrix, _and am perfectly content with leaving all of you alone."

"Oh, let's have it, Potter," Snape sneered.

"I already told you, I have no intention of dueling or harming you," James said calmly.

"Aww, is this because of Lily? Think she'll reject you again if you hurt me?" Snape laughed menacingly.

"This has nothing to do with Lily, Severus. True she wants me to change, but I've realized on my own that it's time to grow up. If she decides to like me as a person now, that'd just be a bonus." Lily was completely awestruck from around the corner.

"Oh, give me a break, Potter. You just want Lily because you can't have her. In a month you'd be back with some other girl."

"That's not true, Severus!" James's voice filled with passion. "I love Lily with all my heart, every single thing about her. I'd die for her."

"I don't believe you," Snape said, his voice now cold.

"Well, you should. She's amazing: smart, friendly, caring, not to mention beautiful." Lily couldn't believe James actually felt this way.

"As if you'd know—"

Bellatrix cut Snape off then. "Why defend the Mudblood, Snape? Just hex him so we can get on with it."

"Fine." Lily could hear footsteps, and wondered if Snape was circling James. "Sure you don't want to defend yourself, Potter? Don't want to hex me into next week?"

"I'm sure," James said coolly. "Sure you don't want to let me by?"

"We're sure," Bellatrix answered for him coldly.

James sighed. "Can't we just--"

But then Snape's voice rang out, dripping with hatred. "Crucio!"

James's screams filled the air, and tears sprung at Lily's eyes. She wiped them away quickly, but screamed herself. Snape looked around for the source of the girl scream in the midst of Slytherin cackle. Lily withdrew her wand, yelled, "Expelliarmus!" and Disarmed Snape before he could see her. James looked up to see his savior; his eyes brightened when he saw it was her.

"Lily…" he croaked. Then he closed his eyes.

"I'm going to--" Bellatrix rounded on her, but Lily Disarmed her too.

"Get out of here, all of you!" Lily screamed at the other Slytherins, and at the sight of her Head Girl's badge, they scrambled.

Lily dropped Snape and Bellatrix's wands and then crouched down on the floor next to James. There were gashes in his face, and he looked horrible. She touched his cheek, and tears formed in her eyes again. It was all her fault, that he was here, having been tortured. James opened his eyes slowly, and a grin spread on his face.

"James!" she said quickly.

"Lily, I understand that you hate me. You don't have to help me."

Lily shook her head, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I've been horrible to you, James: forcing you to change, constantly rejecting you, calling you arrogant, when all along you…loved me?"

"I haven't been kidding around when I asked you out, Lily. The reason I haven't given up on you is because I can't live without you."

"Oh, James! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"No, it's not. It's my fault I hexed him all these years; that's why he hates me."

Lily shrugged. "James, this year you really changed. And…I think I love you, too."

"So if I asked you out, you'd say yes? Finally?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'll go out with you, James."

James smiled. "I should get tortured more often. Now can you take me to the hospital wing?"


End file.
